


Not a sap

by hyugapineapple



Series: For Reenee [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Kozume Kenma is honest about his feelings.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: For Reenee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Not a sap

**Author's Note:**

> For @_reenee on twitter
> 
> Happy holidays! This is my gift as your secret santa! Hope you like it!
> 
> And a huge thank you to @todxrxki for organizing this event!

When Kenma’s eyes landed on Kuroo, he saw perfection. Kuroo, though, didn’t need to know that he thought so, mainly because of 2 reasons.

  * Kozume Kenma is not a sap.
  * If Kuroo ever found out, he would most likely cry or tease Kenma for an eternity. Or both. 



But still. Looking at the mess of black hair and his lean back, Kenma concluded that his fiance is indeed perfect.

So he sighed and peeked at Kuroo from under the curtain of black locks that covered his face, then lifted his chin, facing his lover better.

“Kuro.”

“Hm?” came the taller’s response, the latter focused on the pile of sweaters and hoodies in front of him, nimble hands folding them neatly and placing them beside him.

“I love you.”

Kuroo smiled and turned his head to look at the shorter male, eyes full of affection. 

“I know. I love you too, kitten.”

Kenma was not satisfied to see Kuroo turning away, resuming his activities. Not when he felt like pouring his heart out in front of his lover. Tsk.

With another huffed sigh, the long-haired male sat up, crossing his arms and glaring at Kuroo almost seriously.

“Tetsurou.”

This time, Kuroo froze almost instantly, his whole body rotating to meet Kenma’s golden eyes. Kozume almost smiled at the surprised look on the taller’s face, knowing just how much Kuroo loved hearing his fiance saying his given name. It was a very rare and intimate occurrence, mostly happening when the two shared a very private moment, like making love or talking about very personal matters. That day, Kenma decided to make an exception.

“Tetsurou, I love you.”

Unlike the last time, Kuroo didn’t respond only with a smile. Instead, he tossed the cashmere sweater from his lap and practically lunged at the smaller, caging him in his arms as the pair laid back on the fluffy blanket spread across their bed. The former blond stifled a chuckle when Kuroo began to press soft, light kisses all over Kenma’s neck, slowly moving to his chin and cheek.

“I love you. I love you so much…” he kept whispering, following the older’s reactions as he did so. Kenma was certain he didn’t imagine the sparkle in Kuroo’s eyes, nor the very subtle blush that slowly spread all over his face, making the younger grin somewhat proudly.

“I love you too. God, I adore you…” came the taller’s whispers pressed against Kozume’s temple, Kuroo’s mouth now kissing the soft strands of hair. And just to add up to the devastating blow, Kenma took Kuroo’s hand in his and brought it up to his mouth, golden irises locking with hazel ones as Tetsurou’s engagement ring met a pair of soft, warm lips.

Kuroo’s eyes filled up with tears almost immediately, and Kenma panicked for a split second, thinking that he went too far. But before he could say anything, his mouth was claimed by his lover’s, the kiss surprisingly soft. The younger tried to pull the male above him closer, hands flying around his neck, already tugging at the unruly strands of black hair. Tetsurou, on the other hand, pinned the smaller down, his grip strong yet very gentle as he held the man in place, wrists by each side of Kozume’s head, kneeling in between Kenma’s legs.

Gradually, the kiss got deeper, both Kenma and Kuroo getting more impatient, fingers roaming over a clothed back while two other hands held a smaller face delicately, as if afraid that it would break. Kenma breathed heavily, his face flushed and hair messed up but never intending to pull back. Kuroo was, after all, all he ever desired. And at that moment, kissing his fiance was all that he wanted. Tetsurou could only comply, holding the smaller as close as possible while their lips melted together, tongues sliding against each other and happy, lovestruck smiles adorning their faces.

They pulled away eventually, but never really letting go. Kenma’s eyes were closed shut as he panted while Kuroo began to pepper the younger’s skin with as many kisses as possible, from the corner of his mouth to his neck and the collarbones peeking from under his loose hoodie. The shorter could only gasp and whimper, his digits combing the older’s messy hair and tugging at it gently, earning light growls from Tetsurou.

When Kuroo’s mouth reached his ear, Kenma shivered, his heart throbbing weirdly in his chest. Tetsurou nipped at the reddened ear shell, kissing it delicately and blowing hot air over the sensitive skin, and Kozume _felt_ the wide grin of the other stretching his freshly-kissed lips. Weakly, Kenma closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, feeling the warm sigh against his ear. He nudged Kuroo, silently urging him to continue his doings.

And Kuroo did. Letting out the quietest chuckle, the male leaned closer and bit the earlobe, sucking on it for a second before he let go. His voice was a low, sensual purr, one that sent shivers down the younger’s back.

“You’re still doing the dishes, kitten.”

...

“God fucking damn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
